The present invention relates to a golf putter and, more particularly, to a putter that produces vibrations up the shaft and emits a specific audio tone when the "sweet spot" is used to strike the golf ball.
The key to playing consistent golf and scoring well is the ability to constantly reproduce or repeat the same swing or stroke. That is especially true in putting where minimal errors in speed and direction are magnified as the golf ball progresses towards the hole causing errant putts. Even with the introduction of perimeter weighing systems, conventional golf clubs and putters have only one true "sweet spot". Unless a putter stroke is developed that allows a golfer to consistently strike the golf ball with the "sweet spot" an accomplished putting game will never be achieved. Unfortunately, conventional putters are not designed to aid a golfer, particularly a novice, in finding the correct spot on the putter with which to strike the golf ball.
Thus, the putter of the present invention has been designed so that it produces recognizable vibrations in the shaft as well as emits a recognizable audio tone when the correct spot on the putter head is used to strike the golf ball, thereby allowing stroke reproducibility.